shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Theleagueofallegnce
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AuroraOfDeath page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Re: Uhh sure 11:58, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Temporary change Hey, welcome to SOF. Quick thing to tell you. The reason you're the first person to publish a Mink on the wiki is because a handful of our users read the Manga Volumes as they are released in English, as opposed to the weekly scan. So those people Don't Even Know what a Mink is and mentioning them is spoilers. So I'm going to edit Taidanya to be a humanoid But as soon as the english dub catches up to the Zou arc you can change it back. I'm sorry you didn't know about that, it's not a huge huge deal but I just don't want anybody getting upset over being spoiled. And as I said, this is Temporary. So don't fret. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 04:31, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Table for crew I do know how. All you have to do is copy and paste a format. If you'd like, I can do it for you. Lewush (talk) 02:00, April 30, 2016 (UTC) hia you asked on chat about rping, i like rping it's fun coming up with ideas or even story plots, sorry for ignoring you got sucked into a story Caring16:) (talk) 02:08, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, what page do you want me to put it on? Go wild. 20:50, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Collab Business Hey, League. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to edit your first part of the story a bit. Not that it is bad, to the contrary, but there is minor problem with the cut in the beginning... Not only it looks weird to read "smash cut" written in a story like that, but also it is better if we separate those "cuts" in sections, because it would be easier for reading and editing. By the way, any ideas you might have, don't hesitate to tell me, in case I don't show up in the chat, just message me and I'll try to join when possible. It's really nice starting working with you! - Rfldsza (talk) 21:59, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Baba Yaga Yeah, so I renamed your new character to Baba Yaga (Theleagueofallegnce) since Kazekage already named a character Baba Yaga (you might already know that). If anything it's just to differentiate between your character and his, similar to D'Artagnan and D'Artagnan (Zeon1). It's no big deal really, I just wanted you to know why. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Answer i can do those, yessu. Carabe197 (talk) 17:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Meek Fine. Carabe197 (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2016 (UTC) The whale fruit does not belong to me, it belongs to FMF/FIF Also, what songs? Senshi-chan (talk) 14:29, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Suring and Daichin To answer your question, no, you may not have two of my shipwrights to put on your small crew. With respect, Lewush (talk) 04:30, August 19, 2016 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 04:57, January 1, 2017 (UTC)